


Divorce Counseling - Time Lord Style

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is divorcing Rory because she can't give him kids, but they reckoned without the Doctor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divorce Counseling - Time Lord Style

"She thinks we should get divorced because they sterilized her at Demon's Run and she can't have any more kids," Rory said, waving in helpless anger at Amy.

"I'm setting you free to marry someone else, you jerk! You're the one who wants to have kids, you've always wanted to have kids, ever since you _were_ a kid!" Amy yelled back, crying.

The Doctor's face bobbed back and forth between the two of them.

"Oh, is that all?"

They turned and stared at him.

"Easy peasy!" he clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Once we're done here with the Daleks we'll pop on over to Messaline, they owe me a favor. I'll have to reset the progenation machines for infant, but that shouldn't be a problem."

He gave them a huge grin. "We'll have a little boy Amy and a little girl Rory in no time. That okay?"

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
